


Love Is What Your Heart Says

by RayneSummer



Series: To Belong (No Matter What) [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and she is going to have a story like Ellie/Riley but with NO TRADEGY, cassie is the most precious thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has something she needs to tell her mum.<br/>Elena adds it to all the beauty in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is What Your Heart Says

**Author's Note:**

> I think we deserve  
> a soft epilogue, my love  
> for we are good people  
> and we have suffered enough

Cassie padded down the hallway in her socks, following the sound of her mum’s weird music.

She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her mum humming and dancing a little to the music coming from her I-pod sat on top of today’s mail on the counter.

Carefully she tiptoed up to the woman at the cooker – making pancakes by the look of it; Yum! Cassie’s favourite breakfast – and innocently tapped her on the back.

Elena jumped, as predicted, and quickly turned around without letting go of the frying pan, managing to almost hit a sniggering Cassie in the face with batter.

“Whoa! Watch it with that thing, mum.” She took a couple of steps back, unable to keep the grin off her face even as Elena gave her a ‘mum’ look. “You could waste some precious pancakes!”

Shaking her head at her daughter’s antics, even as Cassie continued to snicker at the jump, Elena gently put the pan back on the heat and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

“Yes? What would you like this morning?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and pretending to be stern.

Cassie tried to straighten her face. “Was thinking of a swim before breakfast?” She posed it as both a statement and a question, so it sounded both like her decision and asking if it was okay.

“’Course you were,” Elena muttered, expression relaxing into a smile. The amount of Nate in Cassie was lovely; but even better, their little girl had enough sense to balance the genes out.

Well, she wasn’t that little any more. At fifteen, she had grown up strong and kind, sharing equally in adventures and what was considered a normal child’s life, learning and experiences and loving the world.

She was everything ever they could have wanted.

So Elena shook her head fondly at the teenager in front of her and waved towards the front door. “Go on with you,” she said, turning back to the cooker, “you’ve got half an hour before your dad eats all the pancakes.”

Cassie snorted, grinning; “he won’t after last time,” she correctly smugly, getting a sigh from her mum.

But there was something else she had to say today, something important that Sam had encouraged her to open up to her parents. He was the first one she divulged to, since she figured he’d know if she meant it. She had.

Still Cassie hesitated, though, not able to shake the worry that her parents didn’t expect this of her; that they’d be, more than anything, disappointed that she was… different.

A teenager’s worry, yes, but a valid one. Sure, none of them had ever been ‘normal’ – finding out all that wild amazing shit that her parents had spent their lives doing last year had been thrilling, and she loved it so much.

Yet still she wasn’t confident in this confession. It was… unknown.

 _Well, here goes…_ She took a level breath and said a little quickly, “I’m going out on a date tonight, okay?”

Again, a question and statement; respect and independence. Her mum barely glanced back at her, replying easily, “okay, Cas. Don’t be back too late and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Cassie chuckled under her breath – what her mum hadn’t done, considering what she knew now, couldn’t be much.

The point more was, don’t cause dad unnecessary stress. He struggled to keep quiet about her being safe, though he did trust her, he just cared very deeply. It was lovely, but could often be annoying.

Anyway. She hesitated again before adding, “yeah, I’m going on the, uh, date with Becca. You know, Rebecca? Yeah, her.”

She was talking too much, she knew, but it was done now. Cassie took another breath and bit her lip, listening to the sounds of a pancake being flipped.

Elena set the pan back down and turned to face her daughter with a calm smile on her face. Clearly, Cassie was pretty nervous about admitting she was in love with girls, not boys, and it was important to let her know immediately that it didn’t mean a thing – other than expecting a nice daughter-in-law at some point, maybe.

“Of course I know Rebecca. She is quite nice, and very polite, so no problem there!” She gave her daughter a pretend stern look, and Cassie smiled a little, still nervous.

“Yeah. I, uh, do like her.”

Her smile widened. “Well that’s good, ‘cause there isn’t a point on going out with someone you don’t love!” Elena deliberately switched words to assure the worried girl that she knew what she was talking about.

Cassie nodded. “Well, yeah,” she agreed, understanding more than just that, and took a step towards her mum. “Uncle Sam helped me to, uh, tell you,” she added, slightly quieter.

Her mum just shook her head and abruptly gathered Cassie in her arms. “Oh, you’re both silly,” she laughed, briefly tightening the hug before letting go. “That sort of thing doesn’t matter, and definitely not in our lives.”

The girl’s face had brightened like the sun and she smiled knowingly as Elena gave her a wink at ‘their lives’.

“Thanks, mum,” Cassie said quietly, that little smile of realising she’d been worrying about nothing on her face.

Elena chuckled and ducked to plant a quick kiss on her forehead before the teenager could pull away. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“You too.”

They both heard the creak of a bed down the hallway and Elena flapped her hands at Cassie, shooing her towards the door.

“Go on with you, Cas, and be back in time for pancakes!” She called, and the girl gave her a fleeting grin before running at full speed out onto the beach, yelling a greeting in response to Vicky’s delighted barking.

Elena turned back to the burnt pancake on the stove with a smile still on her own face as she listened to the sleepy sounds of her husband finally getting up, well rested.

After all the years, being a family meant nothing but love, no matter its form. They had come far enough in everything else, and now there was nothing left but to be together.

Barking and happy shouting echoed around the beautiful shore outside and they deserved every sunbeam that sparkled their daughter’s sea-wet skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great headcanon but this fic got a little off-piste but I don't care, I love this family so much, I love Elena, I love little Cassie so, so much, I love everything about all of these brilliant characters, they deserve every moment of their beautiful epilogue.  
> Sort-of inspired by the little poem at the start, which is from a Nate + Elena gifset on tumblr.


End file.
